The Castle by the Sea
by l0chn3ss
Summary: Maka is the daughter of an esteemed knight in charge of a castle by the sea and although she has duties towards the kingdom, she would rather meet up with the merchant's apprentice, Soul.


**A/N:** Set in the same universe as "When in doubt, look to the sky" which can be found in the "Fics For Pics" collection

I can't get this AU out of my mind and so came another story with more background~ We'll see where inspiration takes us

* * *

She still carried the ring that he gave her around her neck, never letting it go out of her sight. Although she switched the chain around constantly, each time believing that it looked better than the last, Maka always made sure to cherish the band of gold. Her maids wondered why she preferred the faded piece over the extravagant jewelry that both her father and her suitors brought her. She didn't normally wear trinkets anyway, so why this time?

The knights gossiped constantly about the their disdain, all wanting to be the ones to win her favor. The smithy glared them down each time they brought up their dislike about the merchant boy around him, speaking with a low voice and reminding them just who spent the most time with sharp weapons. Soul was Maka's choice if she wanted to make it, he said. Whether they, or he, liked it or not.

At some time during the evening when the men had all gone to their quarters and cleared the yard, Maka came down to greet her old friend.

"BlackStar!"

He looked up just before he struck down at the hot steel with his hammer, missing the sweet point by a few inches. "Shit..."

Maka gave him a shit eating grin, lowering herself into the chair beside the furnace and then letting out a wild cackle. "Did you mess up?"

"Only because of you," he grumbled, flipping over the sword to examine the damage. "I told you not to sur- Ugg, just don't do that."

"Why? Were you surprised?"

"No one sneaks up, startles, or surprises me," BlackStar grimaced, shoving his project into the fire. "What are you doing here, don't you have an audience with what's-his-face?"

She turned up her nose, scoffing at the thought of it. "Saw him, denied him. Was I supposed to drag it on?"

"Did you make him cry?"

"N-no... Ok, only a little, but he had it coming." She lifted the ring to her face, examining it. "Wanna know? He said that he had something better than, quote, an old piece of scrap metal like that, end quote. Can you believe it?"

Glancing at his old friend, he smiled softly though he knew she would never look at him the same way as she did with her newly found treasure. BlackStar struck while the metal was hot. "Well, it's not like it fits on your finger. I could probably make something better that does, you know."

"Don't even joke like that." She reached to shove him, but BlackStar caught her hand before it came too close.

"Nuh uh," he said, gesturing to his body. "It's hot."

Maka tore her hand away, laughing at him then returning to the ring. "Do you think he'd get mad if we adjusted it to fit though?

No, Soul wouldn't. It was something he hadn't wanted hold onto for as long as he did anyway. And yet he kept it, and he thought of it even as he leaned against the balcony over the the marketplace. It was the last thing of his past that he had- used to have.

His brother gave it to him, just before he ran away from their home.

In all honesty, he was young, only 6 at the time that he left his castle in broad daylight. He doesn't believe that anyone had noticed his departure either since Wes had been the one to show him the way. The staff wouldn't have noticed anything was wrong until dusk, a clear show in how little they cared about him.

Soul thought that Wes would have been his greatest enemy, that his brother was going to hold him captive in the place where he was most miserable and live a life in his shadow. It only made sense. History showed that siblings of royalty had always been rivals to the point of killing them, ruining their kin's lives to prolong their own.

Yet Wes was different, genuine in his actions and in his heart, taking care of Soul since the time that Wes found that he was conceived. During nightfall, he'd found Soul looking at the walls of of their home, looking more in pain than he did in a long while.

He didn't sense anyone behind him until an arm dropped onto his shoulders. "Whatcha thinking of? The mold, or is it of the vines?"

"The soil," Soul sighed, dropping his head in shame. "The gardener brought in dirt that didn't come from this land. He said it was from 'the beach'." He looked up with earnest. "What's a 'beach'?"

Wes gave it a thought before shrugging. "Somewhere where the water meets the land and deposits a lot of sand, the kind rich in nutrients but too salty to live in. Although, I think there's a kingdom that has its castle at the shore, one with many ports and plenty of riches. We live a long distance from a beach, so I don't think you can visit to see for yourself any time soon. Why? Are you planning to run away to one?" He wasn't prepared for his little brother's expression. "Wait, are you jesting? Soul, surely you aren't thinking of what I believe you are."

Soul pouted, "I just want to see something other than mold and vines. I don't even know what a 'shore' is. The scholars aren't going to teach me until I'm a year older. I can't wait that long, I might die before then."

Wes stiffed. "Thinking of death already? Isn't it too early for that?" He gave a weak chuckle before mumbling, "I think I've done well to keep you alive."

"I might as well be dead," Soul said, throwing his hands into the air and dropping onto the grass.

"Don't say that, ha." The elder brother smacked Soul's forehead as he sat down. "The maids will gossip. They've already told me quite a number of things about you as well." Wes winked, brushing back Soul's bangs from his eyes. "They tell me many things about our uncle, little brother. Be careful around him."

As he watched the stars become covered by the overcast, Soul wondered why they had to be so cautious around their uncle. He seemed to love him and Wes, even if he didn't get along with their father very well. Still, he heeded his brother's caution, and together they watched as the sky opened back up to reveal the milky way.

Soon after, Wes had pulled Soul aside after their luncheon, begging him to leave with the next shipment of grain.

"You wanted to see the ocean didn't you? The merchant assured me that you will see it if you go with him. Soul," he shook his brother's shoulders, "here's your chance."

After a moment of hesitation, Soul responded. "You're acting strangely, brother. Will you come with us?"

Wes looked over his shoulder with a panicked expression. One of his aids motioned with his hand and Wes sighed. "Remember about uncle. He plots mutiny and- Go with the merchant, Soul, and find work as his scribe in the kingdom by the ocean. I will be staying here, but I believe you should go. It will be good for you."

"Does mother and father know? What does mutiny mean?"

"They do. The luncheon was their farewell to you." From his pockets came two letters address to Soul. "All they know is of your trip with the merchant, nothing more. They know of this hasty good bye and their wishes are sealed within these envelopes. The cart will leave soon, Soul. Go meet him in the courtyard."

"This is scary, Wes. What's happening? I have to say good-"

"No. Go using the paths that we've found through the walls. And..."

Wes knelt down to Soul's level, hugging him tightly against his body, whispering things that Soul's young ears couldn't pick up. After pulling away, he slipped his ring from his fingers, placing it into Soul's palm.

"If you... If you come back... This ring..."

Soul's eyes widened, finally understanding. "You're sending me away. To keep me safe. From uncle."

Regret was clear on his face as Wes looked away. "Go Soul. The ocean can get chilly so dress warmly. We've provided you with a small fortune in case you have difficulties and... And no one knows where you will be except for my trusted friend and I. Stay safe. Be brave."

And with that began Soul's new life as an errand boy in a new city and in a new kingdom. His birthday passed while he was traveling with the man who'd grown close to Wes, who used to give him candy for his younger brother in exchange for knowledge about the trends of the castle, who was to keep Soul safe.

Soul sighed a familiar sigh, reaching to twist a ring no longer there on his finger as he clutched the two pieces of parchment that his brother had sent with the merchant just the week before. Homesickness was a real feeling, he thought to himself as he gazed at the overcast above head. A real and sorrowful thing, but-

"Soul!"

He looked down to the path below him where Maka had been waving up at him, face warm and smiling.

"Escaped again, my lady?" he called out.

"How rude! Now let me into the building so I may hit you with my slipper!"

Soul chuckled, stuffing the letter back into the envelope and pushing away from the railing. "That's scandalous, Maka." He re-entered his room, tucking away Wes' words into his shelf, drying his eyes of his moment of weakness. "I'm coming!"

When he met her downstairs, she was rubbing her nose in confusion.

"It wasn't raining was it? I believe a drop caught on my nose."

"I'm afraid not. Perhaps it was bird droppings."

"It was under your balcony..."

"Ah." Soul turned a slight shade of pink, hoping that the darkness shrouded his well enough. "Regardless," he held out his hand to her, "are you coming in?"

She took his hand, grinning as Soul pulled her in from the cold, and it so happened that that was the moment when the sky parted once more to reveal the stars.


End file.
